Donald's Dilemma
Donald's Dilemma is a 1947 Walt Disney Productions animated cartoon directed by Jack King and starring Donald and Daisy Duck. It was originally released on July 11, 1947 in the United States. Although Donald is the official headliner for this cartoon, Daisy is the actual protagonist. The dilemma of the title is actually offered to her, not to Donald. Synopsis The short starts with Daisy narrating her problem to an unseen psychologist through flashback scenes. Her problem started on a spring day when she was out on a date with Donald and a flower pot fell on his head. He regained consciousness soon enough, but with some marked differences. His singing voice was improved to Frank Sinatra. However, Donald had no memory of who Daisy was. He became a well-known crooner and his rendition of "When You Wish Upon A Star" from Pinocchio (which had been released seven years earlier) became a hit, which gave him a large number of fans. Daisy's loss resulted in a number of psychological symptoms - she suffered from anorexia, insomnia and self-described insanity. An often censored scene features her losing her will to live and pointing a gun at her head. She decided that she would see Donald once again, at any cost, but failed to do so (which included attempting to get by the doorman by pleading, disguise, and force with the same result of the doorman kicking her out). That's when she decided to go to the psychologist - and the flashback meets the actual time of the cartoon. At the end of the cartoon, the psychologist determines that Donald would regain his memory of Daisy if another flower pot (with the same flower from the first pot, which Daisy kept as the only thing she had to remember Donald) would fall on his head. But he warns that his improved voice may be lost along with his singing career. He offers Daisy a dilemma. Either the world has its singer but Daisy loses him or the other way around. Posed with the question "her or the world", Daisy answers with a resounding and possessive scream - "me, me, me". After calming her down, the psychologist tells Daisy to put the same flower she found into a heavy pot. Compared to before, Daisy is able to enter the stage door since the doorman has fallen asleep and drops the flower pot on Donald. The plan works and Donald's voice is back to normal despite a terrible cost where the crowd boos him and he gets kicked out of the stage. Donald is happy to see Daisy again, asks where she's been, and kisses her as the short ends. Trivia *This is the first cartoon to use the official Donald Duck theme song. *The reason the psychologist orders "No names" remains unknown. *The short sees Daisy suffer from: **Insanity **Insomnia **Anorexia **Depression Censorship Most television airings of this cartoon (including Disney Channel and Toon Disney) edit out the part Daisy says "I couldn't eat, I didn't want to live" in order to remove the shot of a suicidal Daisy pointing a gun at her head. Voice Cast *Clarence Nash - Donald Duck *Gloria Blondell - Daisy Duck Releases Television * Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color, episode #8.6: "Inside Donald Duck" * Good Morning, Mickey, episode #42 * Mickey's Mouse Tracks, episode #75 * The Ink and Paint Club, episode #1.40: "Crazy Over Daisy" Home video * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Limited Gold Editions: Daisy (VHS) * Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Favorites: Extreme Music Fun (DVD) * Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald, Volume 3 (DVD) Gallery Tumblr mmuprqeOdj1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr mmupnjqPWr1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr mmuphi7Ppi1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr md146uyYbd1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr md146uyYbd1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr md19q4wrj01r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr md16mdr0VM1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr md12jmeoLt1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr md1d3mZRfw1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr md1cz2T9o51r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr md1cu72OqM1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr md1cs1lL8l1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr md1co0uH6T1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr md1avkOyCP1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr m6g235o7fM1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr m6g53gAmiK1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr m6g33xoMvu1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr m6g33xoMvu1r3jmn6o1 250.png Tumblr m6g4ynqtiE1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr m6g4t8jeJM1r3jmn6o1 r1 1280.png Tumblr m6g4o1TzZp1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr m6g3fhLFHg1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr m6g2zstnlc1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr m6g2wrejAe1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr m6g2h2DvIE1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr m6g1skCs821r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr m6fz5bFdj41r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n21aks2pv61r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n21aggg02Q1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n21aeiV9rf1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr lnoihcPoI61qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlof201trB1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr npe7bfsito1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 1947-dilemma-3.jpg 1947-dilemma-4.jpg 1947-dilemma-5.jpg 1947-dilemma-6.jpg Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:Daisy Duck shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:1947 shorts Category:Featured songs